


a day of fleeting beautifully.

by IllyaTsubomi



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyaTsubomi/pseuds/IllyaTsubomi
Summary: [ All things considered, this place– the TV studio was the last place he expected to see Kurosaki Chitose be, that Kaoru had considered it to be an illusion or just a mere delusion at first. Yet, there was no way such things were possible. Even her maid Shirayuki was there, bowing politely calling out ‘good morning, Mr. Sakuraba’. ]Sakuraba Kaoru met a former patient as a fellow idol then a little partnership unfolds between him and the maid to observe the lady's situation. CG x SideM platonic crossover with VelvetRose and DraSta (more to Kaoru only though). Slight hint of ChitoChiyo yuri.
Relationships: Kurosaki Chitose/Shirayuki Chiyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	a day of fleeting beautifully.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this on draft for a while already, and just gotten to finish it. I'm not satisfied with how I ended this one-shot yet, so I might add a little more of epilogue when I have more ideas (still unsure). 
> 
> This might be my first of 'doing a platonic im@s crossover fic every month until July to celebrate IM@S 15th year anniversary'. I'll set up a collection when I do decide to really do it.

“Ah, if it isn’t Kao-sen! Fancy seeing you here~”

All things considered, this place– the TV studio was the last place he expected to see Kurosaki Chitose be, that Kaoru had considered it to be an illusion or just a mere delusion at first. Yet, there was no way such things were possible. Even her maid Shirayuki was there, bowing politely calling out ‘good morning, Mr. Sakuraba’.

“What, you knew Sakuraba?” Of course, Tendou _had_ to plug in their conversation upon seeing them interact, it’s annoying but it was as per usual. “What the hell, Sakuraba! How do you know such young girls? Wasn’t they’re new idols from 346 Production?”

“Kurosaki was formerly my patient. That’s all.”

“Kaoru-san’s patient? Woah, what was he like back then?” _Great, now Kashiwagi vouched in._ Despite so, any annoyance Kaoru had been mostly resulting in internal mumbles, as he knew that his other unit members are like this for a while already that he is too tired to complain.

“Ah, yep! Kao-sen was my surgeon! He’s not much different from now, I guess? Though I feel like he softens a little, maybe thanks to you guys?” Said Kurosaki with a giggle, covering her mouth with her hand covered with her long sleeve. “It’s been a while though. I guess we’re reunited as idols now. Though, I knew Kao-sen debuted as Dramatic Stars since a while ago from TV, though!”

“I saw a magazine article about you two, but I never thought it was the same person. After all, you’re…” Kaoru took a glance back at his own unit members and refrained from saying more. “…nevermind. Nice to work with you two… VelvetRose.”

Ignoring Chitose’s grin as she said ‘Chiyo, turned out Kao-sen remembered our unit name!’, Kaoru sighed. It’s not in his place to say anything about Kurosaki’s past and situation, especially not in front of Tendou and Kashiwagi.

* * *

“Hey, doctor. If that operation fails, I will die, right?”

The blonde teenage girl had said such heavy words casually, gazing upon the windows of the hospital from the chains that were her hospital ward’s bed. Normally, it would make her family and close people worried, but right now, the man is just merely doing his job. One of Sakuraba Kaoru’s jobs is to make sure the girl mentally ready right now, thus—

“I won’t make it fail, do not worry.”

—he spouted any chance of convincing the girl it would be alright. His words are waved clumsily with his ability and personality, yet his message seems to get through, even for a while.

“I believe in pros like you, but… In any chance it does and I die,” The girl who is known to him as Kurosaki Chitose looked back at him now, putting her gaze away from the window— her gaze reflected a sense of worry “Chiyo would be left alone. So…”

Being in this job for a while, Kaoru had known much about a different kind of patient’s gaze. He’s sure that Kurosaki’s gaze was one of constant worry, one of someone else instead of her own wellbeing. He wondered for a while who this Chiyo meant until he remembered the girl clad in a maid-like outfit following her around worriedly in the hospital. He couldn’t help but started thinking if the girl was her sister or her close friend. 

“Then do your best to get better so she won’t be left alone because I won’t let the operation fail.”

Again, the doctor’s words were formed quite clumsily that it can be seen as a form of rudeness. Yet, it seemed like Kurosaki Chitose had been used with such demeanor from someone else that she ends up grinning cheerfully with his speech.

“You’re right, Kao-sen. I’ll do my best.”

“I told you to stop using that nickname.”

“You’re going to be hated by your patients if you act too stern, so a cute nickname helps!”

“It doesn’t work that way, Kurosaki.”

* * *

In fact, Sakuraba Kaoru did what he said of making the operation successfully done, but from what she heard the effect only lasts for a while. Chitose’s condition worsens that she had to be moved away to another country for a different kind of treatment, thus he never sees that strange girl again. He must’ve thought she either passed or never returned to Japan, Chiyo wondered by observing his surprised expression at seeing Chitose alive and even doing idol jobs.

Shirayuki Chiyo never personally talked to him, back then. She stalked him from far away on the hospital, out of worries for her own Milady, but she never talked personally to him, unlike her lady’s parents. She was scared of doctors in white robes declaring Chitose couldn’t be saved that she didn’t even bother talking to them anymore.

But somehow, she does know he probably has the chance to save her given more things to consider. It was when Chiyo observes Chitose from a distance when she found him talking on the phone as if he was scolding the other side of the phone. Then he closed the phone and said something Chiyo could never forget

“If only I have the means to throughout cure Kurosaki, I’ll be a step closer to eradicating the sickness that took _Nee-san_ away….”

…Chiyo knew by the example of herself that personal reasons were the main moving gear of someone’s will, and that’s how she grew to trust him. She trusted him to be the one who will find a cure, even for some moment until reality convinced her the otherwise as the Kurosaki family moved outside Japan.

Yet for some reason, he’s here as an idol. Surely people have their own reasons, but—

“Anything wrong, Shirayuki?”

He’s alone and not with the other seemingly-annoying two right now, it was easy for him to spot her when she was just going to observe him from afar curiously.

“Nothing much of importance.” Chiyo excuses herself, bowing as she prompted to leave.

“Wait, Shirayuki.”

“What?”

“I won’t ask for details, but if anything still happened with Kurosaki, feel free to contact me. I’ll assist you. I might not be a full-time doctor anymore, but I do still have my license and personally, I don’t want to leave her case on a failing note.”

What Chiyo doesn’t know for sure yet could feel from his eyes is that Sakuraba Kaoru had set his determination beyond just that. Chitose’s case was the closest for him to achieve his goals, one that transcends his life as an idol. Had he achieved his goals as an idol, he could really use their assistance to move forward with his research— but he wouldn’t honestly say so, just yet.

“Fine. I will trust you.”

At the very least, she’s glad to find a reliable ally on observing her beloved lady’s condition.

* * *

“Ah, Chiyo! Where did you go?”

“I was curious about Mr. Sakuraba, that’s all.”

“Oho? Is this some kind of maidenly crush thing—”

“Not like that at all, Milady,” Chiyo immediately denied, as she gazed to Chitose’s eyes “If anything, it’s more to how we’re worried about you— huh?”

Chitose grabbed Chiyo on a hug suddenly, stopping her from any other words. Chiyo’s face grew red as she does, especially when Chitose started whispering on her ears.

“I told you not to worry, so go tell him not to worry either,” Chitose slowly lets go of her hug just to pinch on Chiyo’s cheeks. There’s no one else in their waiting room, and the thought made Chiyo felt a little bit redder, “Though I’m sliiiightly glad it’s just about me. I would probably be a little bit jealous if he managed to snatch my little Chiyo away!”

“Y–you need no worry about that, Milady. I’ll always be with you.”

She really means it, which does make Chitose a little bit worried instead. Maybe she shouldn’t say that and just push her to make more relationships with other people. She really doesn’t want anyone to take her away, but if doing so will make her stand for her own, Chitose should’ve just said something else—

 _No. It’s not the time for that_ , Chitose pondered. She probably would end up thinking about it a little more after the job, but she needed to focus for now. As if she was fooling around, she lent Chiyo a hand, saying playfully as if she doesn’t have any worry about the world.

“Then, escort me to our next job, my knight!”


End file.
